You Can Do This
by Lady Jade Schreave
Summary: When Eddie and Loren are performing for a show on tour, he announces her, but she doesn't show right away. What's going on with Loren, and how does it affect everyone around her? One Shot, Maybe Two Shot. Rated T for safety. Mild smut.


**So this is my first one shot (pretty long for that matter too!) and I am really happy with it. I wrote it in three days and just went through the spelling checks. Now grammar, I think is pretty good. Basically, I did a few time lapses so you guys wouldn't read nothingness junk. This may turn into a Two-Shot, if you guys want an epilogue to follow this. Well, if you do, just click that little review button and tell me.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hollywood Heights, do you think I would be here? If I own it, we'd be watching a second season. I only own the plot and that cwute wittle baby. (_SPOILER!_)**

**And also, how about you read my other story. It also is a Hollywood Heights story.**

* * *

Eddie watched the audience through the curtains from backstage at his and Loren's first show of the tour. He had been out of jail for over two months now, and now had no problems with Chloe, as she had given up and went after some other small star, to everyone's surprise. Jake came up behind Eddie and gave him a pat on the back.  
"You ready?" He asked. Eddie turned and looked at him.  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Eddie asked him. Jake gave a shrug.  
"Well, it's been only two months since you got out of jail." He said and Eddie gave him a look. "Plus, it's Loren very first time in a crowd like this."  
"She'll be great, Jake" Eddie said and looked over at Loren, who was talking to Kelly.  
"Loren, are you should be doing this? You have three more months too."  
"Kelly, I'll be fine. Don't worry. Tonight will be great." Loren said and looked over at Eddie, who was smiling at her. He mouthed' I love you.' and she smiled. 'I love you too.' She mouth back. She looked at Kelly. "I promise, Kelly."  
"Okay. If you say so." She hugged Loren and walked over and grabbed Jake and they walked out of sight.  
"Please welcome, Eddie Duran!" Everyone heard and Eddie walked out on stage.  
"Hello, Glendale! How are you!?" he yelled over the mic and the crowd screamed. He waited for them to quiet down and he looked over the entre crowd. "So, I know all you guys are wondering, who is my special guest?" He said and they screamed one name.  
"Loren Tate!" She all screamed and he laughed.  
"Correct! And here she is!" He yelled and they all turned ton the opening, that was covered in fog, but no one came out. He backed up and looked at Kelly, Jake, Nora, and Max backstage. Kelly started running off, Eddie assumed to find Loren, but suddenly, he heard the crowd screaming and he turned and Loren was walking out on stage.  
"Sorry I'm late, I didn't miss much, I hope." She exclaimed and the crowd started screaming. She smiled and looked at Eddie and he smiled. The music for their first duet song song started and they start signing.  
After hours of performing, they ran off stage and Loren was out of breath.  
"I knew you shouldn't have done it." Kelly said to Loren.  
"Kelly, I'm perfectly fine."  
"But what about when you were late?"  
"How about I explain it to Eddie before you, Kelly." Loren said.  
"No. I wanna talk to you first. It's not safe."  
"You aren't my mother, Kelly. You may have found out before Eddie did, but he needs to know now." Loren said and she nodded for Eddie to follow her and she started to walk off but Kelly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
"You aren't doing this anymore."  
"Get your hand off me."  
"What's going on?" Eddie exclaimed, a bit angry, and he looked at Loren. She snatched her arm from Kelly and looked Eddie.  
"Can we talk in private?"  
"No." Nora said, walking towards Loren. "This better not be what I think it is." She said, angry.  
"Mom.."  
"Please tell me you aren't about to say it."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"What are you apo..." Eddie started but caught on and looked at Loren, who had tears in her eyes, and he grabbed her arm and walked quickly to his dressing room, pulling her in with him. He let her go and walked up to the mirror, taking a deep breath and running his hands through his hair. "How long have you known?" He asked, looking at her in the mirror.  
"For about two weeks now." She told him in a small voice. His eyes widened in surprise and he turned and looked at her.  
"You knew and kept this from me for two weeks?" He exclaimed and Loren winced.  
"I'm really sorry, but I have nervous about the tour and now this, plus your reaction to this. It killed me not to tell you and it kills me now for me to admit this but... I thought you would leave me." She said, the tears still in her eyes, one travelling down her cheek as she sat down.  
"You thought I'd leave you because of this?" He asked, sitting down next to her. She wouldn't look at him so he lifted her chin to where she was looking at him. "Why would I ever leave the woman I love?" He asked her, taking his hand and wiping her tear away with his thumb. She smiled at him.  
"I love you so much, Eddie." Loren smiled.  
"I love you too. And this baby." He kissed her, Loren pushing him back on the couch, when they heard a knock and the door opened and it was Nora and Max.  
"So, I was right. Pay up, Nora." Max smirked and Nora turned, giving him a five.  
"Right about you two ending up making out." Nora crossed her arms and Loren laughed with Eddie.  
"Well, okay. So, have you thought about this?" Max asked, sitting in the chairs in the room.  
"Considering she just told me, it's fresh in my mind." Eddie said and he looked up at them, Loren standing up and walking over to the mirror.  
"I know that one of you are going to say that since I'm the mother, it's my decision but, it's really Eddie's decision." Eddie stood up and walked by her.  
"I wanna keep the baby." He smiled at her.

* * *

**Months Later**  
Loren was now eight and half months pregnant, the gender of the baby staying a secret for everyone. Today was the baby shower, friends, family, and even celebrities invited. Everyone had arrived and Loren was currently talking with Melissa, Adriana (who's baby was being took care of by Gus, since Lisa was also at the baby shower), Demi Lovato, and Emma Watson, when Nora and Lisa welcomed everyone and Eddie came over to Loren and led her to the front, saying hi to everyone. They began by playing a game to see who could guess how big Loren's stomach was. At the end, it was Jamie Lynn Spears who won. They next game they place was My Water Broke, which even Eddie and Loren played. After a few minutes, a woman yelled, "My water broke!" And Loren suddenly started to fall back, everyone gasping as Eddie hurried to catch her, Max running up behind her.  
"Loren, are you alright?" Eddie exclaimed, everyone in the room standing up in shock and worry.  
"My water just broke." She groaned as she felt a contraction.  
"Someone call and ambulance!" Nora yelled, running up to Loren and taking her hand, helping her on the couch. Melissa rushed up with Adriana and Lisa.  
"God." Loren winced. The could hear the ambulance sirens.  
"I thought the doctor said you were nowhere near labor." Melissa exclaimed.  
"Evidently not." Loren said.  
"Max, Lisa, can you please get everyone out?" Nora asked that and they both stood up and started to lead everyone out. Suddenly, everyone stopped as the EMT's came in and helped Loren on the stretcher.  
Minutes later, Loren was check into a room, Eddie sitting in the chair next to her. The doctor had just come and told them that Loren was only 3cm dilated and that Loren was allowed visitors too, but Loren was supposed to rest at some point too. Soon, Nora, Max, Kelly, Melissa, Jake, Adriana, and Adam were in the room, much to Loren's annoyment, and Nora could see it. She walked up and grabbed Loren's handed and whispered something in her ear.  
"I know." Loren rolled her eyes. "But you better warn him first."  
"What?"  
"Loren has been like me for a while right?" She said, laughing a bit. "Well, I'm pretty sure she's got my birth rage."  
"Birth rage?" Melissa asked and Adriana laughed  
"Were you as bad as I was? I almost choked Phil and then cussed out the doctor." Adriana laughed and Nora nodded, laughing.  
"Except I kicked him, cussed him, the doctor, and the nurses, and then guess what?"  
"What did you do?" Eddie asked, a bit afraid.  
"This is always the part that makes me laugh. I bit him, and drew blood." Loren and the girls started laughing, while the boys, especially Eddie, went pale. Loren seeing this, laughed harder as Eddie back his chair up a bit. She stopped as she had another contraction, Eddie backing up a bit more for safety and Loren chuckled through the contraction, setting her head back on her pillows behind her.  
"But don't worry, Eddie." Melissa started. "If she does kick you where Nora kicked Trent, at least you will have this child." She said and the girls laughed, Melissa coming up and giving Loren a high five, then Nora, Kelly, and Adriana as she walked back over to Adam.  
"Speaking of children..." Adriana started and Loren sat up quickly.  
"Well, you make it sound as if someone's pregnant. Secretly. And since I'm very obviously pregnant, who is it?" Loren said quickly, giving Adriana a look.  
"Oh, it's not me. I just know a secret." She smirked and Loren looked at Melissa first and Melissa shook her head, Loren looked at Nora, who shook her head too, which made Eddie and Loren look at Kelly and Jake.  
"Really?" Eddie asked.  
"Surprise to us too." Jake smiled, his arm around Kelly.  
"Congratulations." Loren said.  
"Something wrong?" Kelly asked.  
"No. It just made me think of your reaction when you found out about my pregnancy." Loren told her  
"How did you find out?" Eddie asked.  
Loren was in her bathroom, pacing in front of her sink that had a pregnancy test on it. She was so focused on the test, she didn't hear someone come in. She picked up the test and gasped as the result showed up.  
"I'm pregnant." She said in a small voice.  
"What?" Kelly exclaimed.  
"I then asked her not to tell anyone."  
"And I kept that promise. Until the concert." Kelly said. Loren winced, and heard a door open and close and the doctor came in, Doctor Sheffield.  
"Popular." She smiled.  
"Hi, Dr. Sheffield. I have a question? Do you have any children?"  
"Yes, three, why?"  
"Have you ever...kicked, bitten, or cussed at someone during birth?" Loren asked, the girls stifling their laughs and the doctor laughed.  
"Yes. I bite my doctor, cussed out my husband, and kicked my mother." She laughed and Loren started laughing, Nora back away a bit. "Okay, I need everyone whos not going to be in the room when she gives birth out." Everyone but Eddie left. They doctor check how much she was dilated. "Wow, you move fast, or really your baby does. You're already at four centimeters, almost five. Are you going to have an epidural?" Loren shook her head. "Wow, a natural birth. Brave woman." She smiled and walked out the room and Loren leaned over gave Eddie a kiss.  
"I hope you remember, I don't mean anything I say during labor. Well, probably almost anything." She laughed and he chuckled.

* * *

**Hours Later**  
Loren was in the delivery room, Eddie's hand in hers as she was wincing in an almost continuous pain.  
"Eddie, I can't do this!" She exclaimed, almost down right sobbing. "It hurts so bad." She sobbed, crying.  
"Loren, you can do this." He said and she shook her head, her hair ponytail flying back and forth. "Loren, trust me, I believe in you. You can do this."  
"Okay, Loren, I need you to give me a push!" the doctor exclaimed and Loren groaned loudly in pain. "The baby's crowning!" Loren sobbed again, Eddie smoothing her hair back.  
"You can do this, Loren." Eddie told her.  
"Okay, we need another push, Loren!" Dr. Sheffield exclaimed and Loren almost screamed in Eddie's ear as she pushed. "Okay, we got shoulders!" Loren took several deep breaths and glared at Eddie.  
"I'm going to kill you for this!" She yelled at him.  
"Push, Loren, push!" The doctor exclaimed and Loren started to sob.  
"I-I- I can't!" She sobbed.  
"Loren, you. Just think about the baby. Our little baby." Eddie told her.  
"I can't, Eddie!"  
"Come one, Loren, I love you so much and I know you can do this!"  
"I can't do this! I can't do this! I can do this! I can do this!" She exclaimed, pushing, and she had a tight grip on Eddie's hand. Suddenly, he exclaimed in pain as Loren started breathing deeply, just as a baby's cry rang around the room.  
Minutes later, Loren had a little baby girl in her arms, in her room alone. Suddenly, Eddie walked in, a cast on his hand and half of his forearm.  
"I really am sorry." Loren said, looking over at him and he chuckled.  
"And it really is fine." He walked over and kissed her and then looked at the baby and smiled big. "She looks like you."  
"Really? I think she has your lips though. And I would knows those well." Loren smirked and he looked up at her and smirked.  
"Yes you would. But seriously. She's going to grow up to look like you." He chuckled. Suddenly, they heard the door open and everyone who had been in the room before the birth came in.  
"It's girl!" Melissa exclaimed and she turned and high fived Nora.  
"And I was so sure it was a boy." Adam said and Loren chuckled.  
"So, did you ever get the rage I had?" Adriana asked.  
"Or mine?" Nora said. Eddie had been hiding his hand behind his back.  
"Besides threatening to murder me, just one little thing."  
"That wasn't little." Loren rolled her eyes.  
"What did you do?" Jake asked and Eddie took his hand from behind his back and the girls laughed.  
"I should have warned you." Adriana said. "Or Nora should have. Women who don't have an epidural usually are in a lot more pain, obviously, and are closer to breaking someone's hand." She started laughing, along with Nora.  
"So, what are you naming her?" Adam asked and Loren looked at Eddie and leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, smiling and whispered something back,  
"That's great." Loren said. "Okay, we've decided on a name."  
"Jade Elizabeth Duran." Eddie said and Max smiled then Nora smiled.  
"Wait, isn't Nora's middle name Elizabeth?" Adriana said.  
"Yes. It is." Loren said.  
"And Jade was Katy's middle name." Max then said.  
"Correct." Eddie smiled and everyone smiled.  
"It's beautiful, just like her."  
"Can I hold her?" Nora asked, walking forward and and Loren nodded and handed her the baby, laying back on the pillows.  
"Are you crying?" Loren asked Nora, who then nodded.  
"Of course I am." She said and sniffled. "It's my first grandchild."  
"You say that like you expect more." Loren groaned and laid back and she looked over at Eddie smirking face and she sat up, eyes wide. "Wipe that damn smirk off your face. You know, I can go through with that threat." She said and he laughed

* * *

**Weeks Later**  
Loren laid in bed, half asleep, but the clock lights waking her up. iT was 3am and Jade was crying and Eddie had gotten out of bed to go grab her and put her back to sleep.  
"Is she back down?!" Loren exclaimed. Suddenly, Eddie came into view with Jade in his arms.  
"She;s hungry." He said.  
"Is the actually hungry or is this your little game again?" Loren said, groaning. His 'game' was saying Jade was hungry, just so he could see her chest. She would laugh but she wasn't going to at this time of morning.  
"No. Not this time." He said, walking in the room. Loren slid her bra down and grabbed Jade and pulled her closer and Eddie slid in bed. Loren looked over and saw he was staring at her.  
"What?" She said, a smile on her face. He suddenly stood up.  
"I'll be right back." He said and walked out the room. A minute later, he walked back in and walked over to Loren's side of the bed and got down on knee. "This felt right, but Loren Tate, will you marry me?" He opened up the box, a huge ring inside and Loren gasped.  
"Despite you actually decided to ask me while I was breastfeeding, yes, Eddie Duran, I will marry you." Loren smiled, and laughed a bit, Eddie chuckling as he slid the ring on her finger. He went around and slid back in bed and kissed Loren. "I can't wait to tell everyone." She smirked.

* * *

**Eleven Months Later**  
Loren looked in the mirror as Adriana did her hair and makeup, Loren still not in her wedding dress, while a seven months pregnant Kelly and a five months pregnant Melissa sat down on the couch in the room.  
"God, my stomach is in knots." Loren said, holding her stomach.  
"Loren, don't worry. Nothing will go wrong. Kelly and I are too early for us to go into labor." Melissa said.  
"Yeah and neither am I." Nora said, smirking and Loren turned and hugged her.  
"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, moving to hug her.. "I am so happy for you. Does Max know? How far along are you? How long have you known?" Loren let her go and rambled on, the others laughing.  
"Max doesn't know, I think about a month and a half, and about three days. I didn't want to steal the spotlight from you, although I was planning on telling Max tomorrow while Max and I had Jade while you were off on your honeymoon."  
"I'm happy." Loren sat back down so Adriana could finish her make-up. "Can I tell Eddie?"  
"Sure. Blurt it out in the middle of sex, why don't you." Melissa joked suddenly. " Eddie! Eddie! Nora's pregnant!" Loren started laughing hard.  
"God, Mel. Why I am friends with you, I wonder sometimes." She said.  
"Because I'm awesome." Melissa said and they laughed.  
"Done." Adriana said, taking her hands away. "Time for the dress." She ran off to grab it and came back, dress in hand. "Now, strip." he joked and Loren followed her to the bathroom. A minute later, Loren came back in thew dress, the hair in curls hanging down to the line of the top.  
"How do I look?" Loren said, giving it a twirl.  
"Damn sexy." Melissa said. "I mean, if I swung for that side, Eddie would have some serious competition." They all started laughing. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.  
"Who is it?" Adriana called.  
"Max." The person called back and Adriana went and opened the door. Max waked in. shutting the door and he looked over at Loren. "You look gorgeous, Loren." He came up and hugged her.  
"Thank you. It's all because of Adriana. " Loren said smiling. Max went over and gave Nora a kiss.  
"How is Eddie doing?"  
"He's pretty much going crazy." Max said and they laughed.  
"That makes two of us." Loren said.  
"Why are you two so nervous?"  
"I don't know about him, but I'm afraid something could mess up. What that could be, I have no idea." Loren said.  
"I think I should get back, before Eddie goes totally insane." He hugged Loren and Nora before leaving.

* * *

**Minutes Later**  
"Time to go." Nora said. "I'll see you out there, beautiful." She kissed Loren's head as she sat on the chair in front of mirror, making sure she didn't mess up Loren's hair or make-up. She left, with Kelly, and Loren looked at the girls.  
"Ready or not, Loren, time to go get your Prince Charming." Adriana said and Loren stood up, Adriana helping up Melissa. They had one of Eddie's six year old cousin's pushing Jade in a little stroller, the two the flower girls. Adriana out, Melissa following. Loren sat there for a second, before grabbing her tiara and putting it in her hair and then grabbing her bouquet. She walked out of the room and found Melissa and Adriana waiting for her.  
"Just making sure you were following us." melissa said and turned and started walking again. They finally got to the door and Loren heard the Wedding March began to play. Eddie's cousin started off with Jade, then Melissa, than Adriana. Loren leaned against the wall for a second. Then she got up and straighten up and turned the corner, all of the guests standing as they saw her. She didn't bother to look at them. She looked ahead, staring at Eddie, who was smiling like crazy. All she did was stare. And stare. And stare, repeating, 'I can do this. I can do this.' She made it to the end of the aisle and stood next to Eddie as the pastor recited. Loren was to nervous to listen. She finally came back, luckily, just as they were supposed to say their vows.  
"Loren." The reverend said.  
"I have to go first. Alright, just expect the waterworks." Loren joked. "Eddie, you make me complete. Before you, there always that part of me that couldn't trust. You have changed me for the better and my life has gotten at least 99.9% better, if not 100% better than it was a year and half ago. You are past, my present, and my future." Loren said and she chuckled, taking one hand off her bouquet to wipe a tear. "Told you." The guests laughed.  
"Eddie." The reverend said and Eddie smiled, and chuckled.  
"God, how do I put this, with being totally corny?" he started, the guests laughing. "Maybe with a song?" Loren smiled. Eddie walked over, taking Loren's hand and pulling her over to the piano. He began to play Mirrors, a new song he had wrote and never showed anyone, and sang along. As he finished, everyone started clapping. They walked back up.  
"Eddie Anthony Duran, do you take Loren Marie Tate to be you lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do." He smiled, looking at her.  
"And Loren Marie Tate, do you take Eddie Anthony Duran to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
"You may kiss the bride." He said and Eddie didn't have to be told twice. He dipped Loren, kissing her as the guests stood up clapping. He stood her back up and they walked and went to the reception hall.  
After getting everyone in there, it was time for cake. Eddie and Loren went over and cut each a piece. Eddie being the person he is, smashed a small piece in Loren's face. Everyone gasped when she didn't react right away.  
"Loren, watcha gonna do about that?" Melissa said, egging them on and Loren grabbed a small piece and looked like she was about to smash it but stopped.  
"I'm not going to smash this little piece in your face." She said and when he wasn't paying attention, she smashed the entire thing in his face. "I'm going to smash the entire piece in your face." Everyone started laughing and Loren grabbed and napkin and went over and high fived Nora, Adriana, Max, and Melissa and she turned around, Eddie smirking, wiping cake off his face.  
"I guess I underestimated you a bit, Mrs. Duran."  
"That's what you get."She laughed and she went up and hugged him, kissing him. People started to spread out, socializing. Loren and and Eddie walked over to the table where Nora, Max, Melissa, Adam, Phil, Adriana, Kelly, and Jake had sat down.  
"So, how's it feel?" Melissa asked.  
"To be married?" Eddie said. "Amazing."  
"No, to have cake smash all over your face." She joked and they started laughing.  
"Not as amazing."  
"So, guess what Mel said when we were getting ready?" Loren said.  
"What?" Eddie said and Loren leaned over and whispered it in his ear and he laughed. "Okay, I admit, I would have some serious competition." He said and Melissa looked at Loren.  
"Told you!"  
"What?" Adam said.  
"When Loren walked out in her wedding dress, Mel decided to be all herself and said if she swung for that side, Eddie would have serious competition." Nora said and Jake, Max, Phil, and Adam started laughing.  
"Yeah. She's the second prettiest girl I know."  
"I expected that." Loren said, looking at Mel.  
"I cannot believe he still gives me compliments, even though I'm pregnant." Melissa said, sitting up a bit.  
"It's time for the husband and wife's first dance." The DJ announced and everyone clapped as Loren and Eddie got up, there friends standing up to go stand by the dance floor. Loren and Eddie walked out and a slow song started and the start to slow dance.  
"You ready?" He asked.  
"Ready." Loren said and the danced to about five fast songs, before a slow song, Young and Beautiful, began. "Um, Eddie."  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"I'm pregnant." She smiled as he pulled back and smiled at her and kissed her. "You know what I've been saying this last year?"  
"What?"  
"You can do this. Well, we can do this again." He smiled and kissed her passionately.

* * *

**Hope that was actually enjoyable and didn't want to make you gauge your eyes out. Thanks for readin! :)**


End file.
